


A What?!

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie had tried getting his attention, she even threw balled up pieces of paper at him, but nothing.





	A What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Now? Now you listen to me?"

Ellie sat at her desk with narrowed eyes directed at the man that for once was actually sitting at his desk and working.   
  
His head had been down focusing on whatever he was filling out for the past hour. Ellie had tried getting his attention, she even threw balled up pieces of paper at him, but nothing.  
  
With a huff she stood from her desk, sliding up next to his. "Nick."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Torres!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Nicholas!"  
  
Ellie thought of hitting him for a second before a smirk spread across her lips.  
  
"I wanna get married!"  
  
Nick's head snapped up, he breathed in..then proceeded to cough as the large gulp of air went in too quickly. "Y-you w-what?!"  
  
"Now? Now you listen to me?" Ellie gave him a 'seriously' look. "I've been trying to get your attention for the longest time!"  
  
"Well damn, you got it!" Nick still looked up at her with wide eyes and a stunned expression.   
  
"Alright good, now-"  
  
"Did I just hear you say you wanna get _married_?!"  
  
Both of them jumped, spinning to face an excited grinning Jimmy that stood behind the divider behind Nick's desk.   
  
"What- no!"  
  
"I did!" Jimmy grinned wider if possible, his face looking as if it was on the verge of cracking. "You and Nick..a marriage!"  
  
"Jimmy that's not-" Nick tried saying, but Jimmy wasn't hearing a word.  
  
"Wait till I tell everyone you basically proposed to Nick!"  
  
"Jimmy!" They shouted simultaneously.   
  
He only ran off.  
  
"Uh- shouldn't we run after him?" Nick said weakly, gesturing with his thumb in the direction he left.  
  
"Probably.." Ellie bit her lip. "But I uh..was kind of serious?"  
  
Nick stood quickly from his chair making Ellie jump in surprise as the chair slid and smacked into the back part of his desk area. "What?!"  
  
She shifted on her feet. "I mean I'm- I'm not saying anytime soon, we've only been together six months but-"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ellie's jaw dropped. "What?! O-Okay?"  
  
He nodded, a smile slowly forming on his face. "Yeah..okay. And we don't even have to tell anyone with puppy Jimmy on the case."  
  
A laugh tumbled out of her mouth. "Nick..he's telling everyone _I'm_ the one who proposed to _you_..are you really okay with that story?"  
  
"Not really-" Nick suddenly moved closer and put his arm around her waist, yanking her towards him. "But only because I _so_ deserve a better proposal."   
  
"Oh?" She laughed, a large smile taking over. "So your manly pride won't be hurt?"  
  
"Hell no." His eyes shined with mischief as he smirked. "I love it when my girl is in control."  
  
"Nick!" Ellie scolded, smacking his chest as her cheeks reddened.   
  
He only chuckled, a deep sounding one that made her breathe in sharply. "Just being honest babe." He murmured, dipping his head and locking his lips with hers.


End file.
